Dale Barbara (TV Series)
}} Dale "Barbie" Barbara is a former army captain that served in the Iraq war. After leaving the Army, Barbie eventually found work as an enforcer working for Maxine Seagrave. During this time, he made visits to Chester's Mill, where he was ordered to collect debts from several residents, including Phil Bushey and Peter Shumway. Before the Dome Military Career Dale "Barbie" Barbara served in the U.S. Army. On one of his deployments in Iraq, his unit, the Jackrabbits, was patrolling when someone opened fire on them. Barbie and the Jackrabbits survived, killing the attackers, only to realize the "attack" was accidental friendly fire. His unit killed every soldier except one woman, who was taken by enemy insurgents. Barbie and his unit were able to rescue the soldier, and gained a reputation as being heroes, the true details of the situation seemingly kept secret. Barbie himself harbored guilt over the events. Enforcer After leaving the military, Barbie eventually became an enforcer, collecting gambling debts on behalf of Maxine Seagrave, who he had a brief relationship with. Barbie had previously made visits to Chester's Mill to collect money from Peter Shumway, Phil Bushey, and Victor Rollins. When attempting to collect debts from Peter Shumway, Barbie met Peter at a cabin. Peter pulled a gun on Barbie, and after a struggle, Barbie shot and killed Peter. He buried Peter's body in a forest. Under the Dome Days 1-13 (Season One) While trying to leave Chester's Mill after burying Peter Shumway's body, Barbie panicked at the sight of a police cruiser, and drove off the road near a herd of cattle. Barbie soon witnessed the Dome come down, having cut a cow in half. He then attempted to touch the barrier, only to be shocked. Joe McAlister came out of his house to check on Barbie, having witnessed his car accident. Shortly after, a plane flew into the Dome and crashed. Barbie pushed Joe out of the way of falling debris, saving him. When he talked to the police about what happened he met journalist Julia Shumway. Together they investigated the perimeter of the Dome, discovering a woman whose arm was severed at the Dome's arrival. They took the woman to the clinic, where he briefly met a candystriper, Angie McAlister. Julia later invited Barbie to stay at her house saying that she wouldn't let him "sleep outside like an animal" after he saved Joe's life. Seeing a photo at Julia's house, Barbie realized that it was her husband whom he killed. That night, Barbie dreamed of his struggle with Peter, and soon realized that his dog tags were lost in the struggle. The next day, Barbie bought several packs of cigarettes to barter with should the Dome last a long time. He headed to the cabin, where he found Peter's gun, which he discovered to have been empty. He recovered his dog tags, but was stopped from leaving by James "Junior" Rennie, who believed Barbie to be in a sexual relationship with Angie because they talked to each other once. Junior attacked Barbie, but Barbie easily defeated him. When Lester Coggins set fire to Howard "Duke" Perkins's house, Barbie helped organize a bucket brigade to put the flames out. Shortly afterward, James "Big Jim" Rennie attempted to rally the town to sticking together, but deputy Paul Randolph was unconvinced. In a fit of rage at the dome, he fired his gun at it, and a bullet ricocheted and killed deputy Freddy Denton. Barbie quickly disarmed Paul, and he was taken into custody. The following morning, Barbie accompanied Julia to the local radio station, WYBS. Recognizing Phil Bushey from a distance, Barbie declined Julia's offer to be introduced in order to hide his history as an enforcer. Later, at Sweetbriar Rose, Barbie witnessed Big Jim's call to arms, as Paul had escaped custody. Big Jim recruited Barbie into the search party. Barbie was able to help track Paul down, but eventually Paul managed to hold Big Jim at gunpoint. Paul was then shot dead by Linda Esquivel. Barbie returned to Julia's home. While he was using the shower, Julia, having learned about the cabin from Junior, took a marked map from Barbie's bag. The next day, Barbie witnessed a small uprising by the town as the military pulled back from one of the roadblocks, seemingly abandoning Chester's Mill. He also saw Reverend Coggins preaching that the Dome was sent by God. Shortly after, Linda passed out, and Barbie aided Big Jim in bringing her to the clinic. At the clinic, they discovered an epidemic among the townspeople. Barbie encountered Julia, who confronted him about his lie. Before she could press him for answers, she was stopped by Alice Calvert, who recognized Julia had the same symptoms as everyone else. Alice explained to Barbie and Big Jim that the outbreak was meningitis, and that the hospital didn't have enough antibiotics to treat everyone, so Barbie and Big Jim set off to get more. They discovered the pharmacy had been looted, and quickly determined that Lester Coggins was the culprit. They found him as he was destroying the medication, managing to salvage most of it. Returning to the clinic, Barbie asked Phil what he told Julia in his delirium. Phil confesses he mentioned the cabin. Barbie hurried there, where he found Julia barely conscious. He brought her back to the clinic where she was treated, and confessed his work as an enforcer, but did not tell her that he had killed her husband, stating that he probably skipped towns and is outside the dome. She ordered him to be out of her house by the time she got home. After spending the night in his car, Barbie awoke to find Joe showing Norrie Calvert-Hill a swarm of monarch butterflies gathering at a section on the Dome. They saw soldiers overseeing the arrival of several buses carrying civilians, which Norrie recognized as a "Visitor's Day". At Visitor's Day, Barbie witnessed Rev. Lester Coggins's outburst about "MOAB", and was approached by Julia, who asked if Barbie had seen Peter, still unaware of his death. Seeing Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver communicate to her mother with sign language, Barbie enlists her help to communicate with a soldier. They learned from the soldier that they were told they wouldn't be returning to the Dome, and that they got their orders the previous night after the butterflies began to swarm. Dodee concluded that the Dome was altering the outside world's magnetic fields, and Barbie realized the "MOAB" Coggins ranted about was actually "Mother Of All Bombs", the most devastating non-nuclear missile. Barbie determined that it would destroy the Dome, but also kill everyone inside. After sharing the information with Big Jim, Linda, and Julia, they planned to evacuate the town underground to the cement factory tunnels. After setting up generators in the tunnel, Barbie was asked by Julia how he was able to get information from the soldier. He told her how the soldier probably thought he was some kind of hero, and explained how his unit killed several other American soldiers by friendly fire, but were hailed as heroes after rescuing the survivor who was captured by insurgents. He lamented that the missile was how he deserved to die, from "more friendly fire". Barbie approached Phil, returning a watch Barbie had taken as payment for one of Phil's debts. As the time of the detonation approached, Barbie and Julia realized that Alice and Carolyn Hill were looking for Norrie and Joe, who hadn't arrived in the shelter. Alice and Carolyn were stopped by Linda's deputies, but Julia and Barbie escaped using a secret exit she had found earlier. They drove around to look for Norrie and Joe, but stopped when the missile detonated, leaving the surrounding area obliterated but the Dome intact. Standing at the perimeter, Julia held Barbie's hand. When a truck crashed into the water tower, Barbie and Linda investigated a nearby lake to see if it could be used as a source. They discovered that the Dome's arrival cut through an underground mineral pocket, contaminating the lake's water with methane, rendering it undrinkable. After presenting the information to Big Jim, they learned that there was another source with a well on Ollie Dinsmore's farm. While Big Jim went to negotiate with Ollie, Linda and Barbie went to patrol the town. The town soon erupted in riots, where the shops were looted. Barbie chased down a looter that was choking a woman. He beat the looter, but was stopped by Linda, who told him to get ahold of himself. Barbie, Linda, Junior, and Carter Thibodeau attempted to tear gas the crowd, but it was ineffective. Barbie, noticing Clint Dundee standing outside of Sweetbriar Rose, entered to find Rose Twitchell killed by Waylon Dundee, and Angie unconscious. He subdued Waylon and brought Angie outside. As Linda prepared to use lethal force to control the riots, it began to rain, and the riots dispersed as the people realized that they would have clean drinking water. Barbie gave Angie to Big Jim, asking him to deliver her to the clinic. Later, Barbie was walking down the street when he was stopped by Julia. She embraced him before the two shared a kiss. The next day, Barbie went in search of the Dundee brothers. He eventually found them carjacking Julia and her pregnant neighbor, Harriet Bigelow. After chasing the Dundee brothers off, Barbie stayed with Julia and Harriet, who had gone into labour. They brought Harriet to the McAlister house, where Alice was staying. Feeling unwell, Alice coached Barbie through resolving a complication in the delivery. Though the baby was delivered successfully, Alice died shortly after. The baby was named Alice in honor of her. See Also * appearances by . * /Image Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist